Working girl
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Avec le temps, être seul au lit est devenu impossible. Il doit aller la chercher pour trouver le sommeil, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.


Il regarda une dernière fois son téléphone avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il était tard, trop tard pour travailler le soir de la fête nationale. Mais il était là, dans le hall, à attendre l'ascenseur sous les yeux endormis du gardien de nuit. Il s'engouffra dans la boite de métal, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il était fatigué, ils avaient travaillés dur, une jeune fille avait été tuée, et tous les indices portaient sur son jeune frère, autiste. Kate s'était battue pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien fait, elle en était persuadée. Le tueur était en fait le père, c'était un accident.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et constata que l'open space était vide. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant qu'il vit qu'elle était endormie, la tête sur son bureau, cachée derrière une pile de dossier. Il s'approcha doucement, se retenant de rire en voyant qu'elle avait la joue sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, et la regarda un moment avant de prendre une photo.

Elle était revenue deux semaines plus tôt, le taux de meurtre non-résolus avaient explosés, et la pression était telle que Gates l'avait presque suppliée de revenir. Elle avait refusé deux fois avant de finalement accepter et mettre des conditions. La seule qui était vraiment importante pour elle était que Castle puisse être son partenaire. Même si personne à part Martha, Alexis et Jim était au courant de leur relation, il était hors de question qu'elle passe ses journées loin de lui. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle demande une nouvelle voiture, et des horaires stables, ainsi que deux jours de congés par semaine. Elle ne travaillait donc pas le dimanche et un jour de son choix.

« Kaaaate... » souffla t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue « Kate...Katie...Katherine...Kaaatiiiie... »

Elle grommela plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de relever la tête difficilement. Il tenait son portable devant lui, filmant la scène en riant de bon cœur alors qu'elle se frottait la joue qui avait été en contact avec le clavier.

« Castle. »

« Detective Beckett. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je peux pas dormir dans un lit froid. » répondit-il en rangeant son téléphone « Tu as dis que tu serais rentrée pour dîner, et il est minuit. »

Elle vérifia l'heure, et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains en s'excusant. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, elle avait commencer son rapport, et n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser sur son bureau alors qu'il n'était pas fini. Elle s'était endormie un peu plus tard.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du te laisser là toute seule. » sourit-il « Kate ? »

« Hum ? »

Elle rassemblait ses affaires, et éteignait son ordinateur. Elle se tourna vers lui en se levant et attrapa sa veste. Il resta assit dans sa chaise, pensif, ses mains serrées autour des accoudoirs.

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? »

« Castle... »

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse Kate ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Rick. »

« Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse. » reprit-il « Et si, ton bonheur, c'est de passer tes nuits ici, à travailler, alors...Je... »

« Non. Non Rick, je...Je suis heureuse, j'aime mon boulot, même si je l'ai fais pour de mauvaises raisons pendant très longtemps. Être flic ne me rends pas heureuse, mais j'ai un partenaire exceptionnel, qui peu importe ce qui se passe, est tous les jours à mes côtés, et me rends heureuse. »

« Un partenaire exceptionnel ? » répéta Rick en souriant

« Oh oui, il est drôle, intelligent, très séduisant, et même si ses théories sur les aliens, ou la CIA sont souvent abracadabrantes, je dois avouer qu'il lui arrive d'avoir raison. »

« Je crois, Detective, que vous avez le meilleur des partenaires. »

« C'est possible. »

Elle se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la porte du bureau du Capitaine s'ouvrir, et Gates en sortir. Kate releva la tête et vit sa supérieure, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Capitaine. » souffla Kate alors que Rick fit un bon monumental en avant

« Oh. Euh.. » begeya t-il en essayant de se cacher derrière Kate

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps...ce petit manège dure, mais si on vous demande, dites que c'est le mois de juin, j'ai vraiment envie de partir aux Bahamas, et avec tout l'argent qui est sur vous, je pense pouvoir y rester au moins trois semaines. »

Elle rit, et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux partenaires en état de choc. Rick prit la main de Kate dans la sienne avant de finalement se mettre à rire. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, et lui murmura qu'ils allaient devoir mentir sur la date exacte afin d'être dans les petits papiers de Gates.

« Peut être qu'elle m'aime bien finalement. » rit-il « Oh, ça se trouve, c'est ma plus grande fan ! »

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est simple, c'est moi ta plus grande fan. »

« SexyCastle01? LadyHeat ? »

« Castle. »

« Quoi ? Je veux savoir ! »

« Te moques pas. »

« Parole de scout ! »

«KCastle69. »

« Non. » rit-il « C'est pas possible...C'est toi qui... »

« Si tu parles de ça, je te tue. »

* * *

Et voilà, un petit one-shot que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours. A bientôt :)


End file.
